


不怎么健全的霸凌

by Fiohnohin



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiohnohin/pseuds/Fiohnohin
Summary: 就。霸凌。没了。
Kudos: 8





	不怎么健全的霸凌

**Author's Note:**

> 起因↓  
> 毛球：艹我好空虚鱼哥快说个啥梗让我画色图  
> 鱼哥：？要不被大家欺负后双目失神的小草加
> 
> 然后因为毛球太菜画不出来变成了写（……

草加雅人一直都是最好的欺负对象。

他迟钝、笨拙、寡言少语、身形单薄，如果张开手摸他的胸口，能摸到一把可怜巴巴的肋骨。所以大家更喜欢揍雅人的肚子。  
被揍了肚子的雅人会发出很响的呕吐声，并且一个劲地咳嗽。雅人咳嗽的样子很有意思，也许是因为太痛苦，又或者是太恐惧，他咳嗽时合不上嘴，舌头都被挤压出来，不停地咳。咳着咳着就会开始双眼泛红地流泪，有时咳得严重了，他还会自己翻出白眼晕那么一会。在那段时间里雅人手脚是完全没力气的，看不见也听不见，随便对他做什么都不会被反抗，大家都很乐衷于尝试怎样才能把雅人欺负得晕过去，以及在他晕的时间里可以做到哪种程度才会让他再醒过来。

因为欺负人的都是男孩子，所以会毫不顾忌地扯掉雅人的裤子。

原本并没有这个项目。而是某一次雅人上气不接下气地哭着喊着说要去上厕所，但大家都觉得他一定是在找借口逃跑，于是嬉闹着把他围起来不让他走，还把他推到地上踩他的肚子。结果是雅人尿在了裤子上。不知道是谁的脚踩了下去，刚好踩在小腹，雅人拔尖声音哭叫道“不要——”，接着捂住脸紧紧并拢双腿，他的裤裆湿了一大滩，小便漏到地板上也是一滩。大家惊讶地看着他淅淅沥沥流出一地的液体，这才意识到玩过头，雅人遮着脸一边可怜地哭一边还在咳嗽，裤子里屁股下全是自己温热的尿。  
因为实在太过意外，所以那一次雅人被放过了。谁也没敢承认是自己闯的祸。  
真理来找到雅人时，雅人还穿着湿哒哒的裤子在哭，被浸透的布料紧紧粘在他的大腿上。  
毫无疑问那次真理找男生们闹得很凶，护雏一样贴身保护了草加一段时间。  
但是真理的保护松懈后，大家就开发了新的项目：扒掉草加雅人的裤子。  
“雅人如果你再尿裤子可就麻烦了啊。”  
“所以不要穿比较好。”  
“不然真理又要吵了。”  
他们强硬地拽扯雅人的裤腰，而害怕裤子被拽破的雅人根本不敢用力阻止，很轻松地就被扒掉了裤子。  
第一次只是外裤，第二次连内裤也被扯掉，然后雅人就经常光着下半身被欺负来欺负去。

也因此男生们又发现了除腹部以外的、新的可以对雅人动手脚的地方。  
掰开雅人双腿的话，大腿根部和臀部连接的地方，生殖器向下、排泄口往前的位置，那里是瘦瘦的雅人身上难得的另一片肉比较多的区域。捏起来很舒服，而且被欺负了这里的话雅人也不会去告状。  
有人试过用画画用的记号笔在那里写下“雅人是笨蛋”几个字，等第二个星期雅人又被脱掉裤子欺负时，那几个字完好无缺地依旧留在雅人的皮肤上。被强行大大张开腿的雅人一边哭一边抽着断断续续地控诉记号笔迹洗不掉，之前写字的孩子忍不住噗嗤笑出声，大概意识到自己之前的想法非常天才。  
过了两个星期后那些字迹还是消了。中途大家兴致高昂地讨论过一次应该怎么擦掉记号笔的笔迹，橡皮不行，胶带也不行，包裹石头的纸巾也不行，总之试了很多方法。雅人一开始不停地踢腿反抗，惨兮兮地喊住手、不要，后来就只剩下从急促的呼吸声里挤出带着哭腔的好疼。双腿被推高分在身体两侧的雅人双目无神地不停流泪，不停喘气，胸腔里发出回声的气音。持续疼痛的下身传来微妙的异样感觉，雅人感觉自己似乎又要尿出来了，但是眼泪鼻涕糊得他无法顺畅换气，头部闷闷地晕眩，即使想抬头去看也什么都看不清。然后雅人突然全身以怪异的频率抽搐了起来，大腿内侧也开始抽搐，还在讨论接下来应该用什么擦除工具的男生们没人注意到雅人的异样。  
那之后欺负的过程里雅人就不再咳嗽或喘气了，也不再发出声音，只是抱紧自己的胸口一声不吭地掉眼泪。

很多年之后沙耶和雅人交往时发现雅人的会阴部位特别敏感，做爱时揉按抚摸那里的话，雅人就会捂住自己胸口，小声尖叫着高潮，表情空白地全身发抖。即使日常里隔着裤子布料开玩笑地去戳弄，雅人也会反应剧烈地颤抖，接着马上有些恼火地让沙耶别闹了。沙耶觉得，也许就只是这样摸会阴也能把雅人摸到射出来吧，他真的太敏感了。可惜雅人怎么都不肯让沙耶试一下。

到这就结了吧我编不下去了  
也许是TBC？


End file.
